


Fated for the Fire

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fated for the Fire

A storm is coming

Lightning electrifies the air

Thunder and rain

Wail and weep together

The earth sighs

Holds its ragged breath

We are too volatile for this life

Whether traitor or true

We are fated for the fire

Tinder too near the flame

And we will burn forever

Consumed by love


End file.
